Super Saiya
by Ri Yong Kim
Summary: 13 namja tampan seorang member boyband terkenal, tapi siapa yang akan menduga bahwa di balik kesuksesan mereka sebagai boyband terkenal, ternyata mereka seorang Ksatria saiya, anak – anak dewa yang memiliki kekuatan yang maha dasyat, yang dikirim ke dunia untuk mencari "King" dan "Queen", siapakah king dan queen yang dimaksud? - Just Prolog-
1. Chapter 1

**Super Seiya**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy/ Adventure**

**Cast : Super junior Member**

**Other cast **

**Warning: abal-abal, gaje,aneh, ooc,typos, jelek, mungkin ada kemiripan tapi 100% ide author**

**Summary: 13 namja tampan seorang member boyband terkenal, tapi siapa yang akan menduga bahwa di balik kesuksesan mereka sebagai boyband terkenal, ternyata mereka seorang Ksatria saiya, anak – anak dewa yang memiliki kekuatan yang maha dasyat, yang dikirim ke dunia untuk mencari "King" dan "Queen", siapakah king dan queen yang dimaksud? **

********

* * *

****

_Anak – anaku turunlah ke dunia _

_Temukan ratu dan raja_

_Bila ratu dan raja tidak di temukan _

_Avalon akan musnah oleh Black Knight_

_ Baik appa, Tapi…_

_Tapi apa anakku?_

_Bagaimana cara kami untuk kebumi?_

_Benar appa bagaimana kami bisa ke bumi? Kami tak bisa terang – terangan bukan memakai wujud ini untuk turun ke bumi?_

_Dengan wujud seperti ini appa? Orang akan menggangap kami gila_

_Bahkan mungkin musuhlah yang akan menemukan kami terlebih dahulu_

_Ne kalian akan menjadi seorang manusia _

_Anak – anakku, dan lagi_

_Kalian akan memakai tubuh 13 manusia yang baru saja lahir_

_Kalian akan di pertemukan kembali suatu saat nanti _

_Mungkin saja saat itu kalian akan bertemu dengan raja dan ratu_

_Karena raja dan ratu juga terpisah_

_Hanya para kesatria saiya yang dapat menemukan mereka._

_Ne baiklah appa._

_Kapan kami turun ke bumi appa?_

_Bila kalian sudah siap appa akan mengirim kalian._

_Kami siap appa._

_Tapi ingat 1 hal, tubuh kalian hanya sementara dan lagi_

_Tubuh manusia tidak sama dengan kalian_

_Jangan menggunakan kekuatan berlebihan bila tidak…._

_Bila tidak kenapa appa?_

_Tubuh manusia kalian akan mati_

_Baik appa._

********

* * *

****

_Selamat bergabung dengan super junior_

_Kalian bertiga belas akan bersama – sama tinggal di dorm ini_

_Salamat datang dongsaengku…_

_Bagaimana hidup kalian?_

_Mengerikan hyung,,,,,,,_

_Pikiran – pikiran manusia itu sangat menjijikan_

_Hahaha….. sabarlah clouds_

_Apakah kau bisa mengendalikan emosimu lightning?_

_Mianhe Hyung….. aku terlalu gembira bertemu kalian_

_Apakah kau Fang?_

_Frozen ice….. pleace jangan gunakan kekuatanmu _

_Ini dingin sekali._

_Oops mianhe Hyung_

_PLETAK_

_Appooo Hyung…..sakit_

_Jangan menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk melihat tubuh yeoja paboo_

********

* * *

****

_Hyung….. aura ini?_

_Ne aura dark knight mereka juga ada di sini_

_Baiklah Link tolong tutup aura kita _

_Ne hyung…._

_Oh….. ternyata pasukan super saiya ada di bumi juga _

_Apa yang kalian lakukan?_

_Bukan urusan kalian_

_Cih….sombong sekali, kami bertanya baik – baik_

_Kami juga sama seperti kalian_

_Maksudmu strom?_

_Kami kehilangan pemimpin kami_

_Saat pertarungan terakhir melawan ratu dan raja Avalon _

_Pemimpin kami menghilang_

********

* * *

****

_Baginda raja dan ratu Avalon salam hormat dari kami 13 kesatria saiya_

_Jleb_

_Jesss_

_Hahaha… kalian bodoh, bisa saja tertipu oleh kami _

_Hyung…. Temukan raja dan ratu, selamatkan Avalon _

_Hyung… kami akan memberikan kekuatan kami kepadamu _

_Kami mohon hyung_

********

* * *

****

_Angel knight terima kasih sudah menolong kami, mianhe bila kau kaget dengan wujud kami_

_Karena usaha dan kerja kerasmu dan saudaramu_

_Kami akan memberikan kehidupan kembali kepada mereka_

_Dan kau bisa meminta apa saja kepada kami_

_Aku…_

**TBC/END?**

**AUTHOR CURCOL:**

**Hyaaaaa Ri error ne, ff death doll blm beres bikin ff lagi, bagi yang sudah review gomawa ne masukanya, dan mianhe ff death doll hiatus, karena mendadak foldernya hilang T_T jadi dari pada di lanjut tambah ancur, saya buat ff ini, emang aneh dan gaje sih... saya juga belum tau karakternya siapa ajah dan kekuatanya apaa ajah, ada yang bisa bantu dan ini hanya prolog**

**prolog yang kapan saja bisa berubah seiring jalanya cerita, jadi jangan terpaku terus ne dengan prolog hehe**

**ya kalian benar ini terinspirasi dari film anime saint saiya, hanya saja ceritanya berbeda sumpah Ri gak inget sama ceritanya hehe karakternya mungkin akan menggunakan karakter game online atau blm tau juga deh ada ide?**

**dan kalau bisa review untuk kasih masukan ke ri ne gomawa readers yang cantik2x dan ganteng2x ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Avalon Kingdom:**

**King and Queen: ?**

**13 Knight:**

- Cecil – Heechul (N) - Litghing Power

- Clouds – Yesung (N) – Air Power

- Angels – Leeteuk (N) – Earth Power

- Snow – Kibum (N) – Frosen Ice Power

- Fang – Ryewook ( N) – Healthy Power

- Kirin – Shindong (N) – Invisible Power

- Aurora – Sungmin ( N) – Control Power

- Zeel – Kyuhyun ( N) – Extream Power

- Arylon – Donghae (N) – Mind Reader

- Titan – Eunhyuk (N) – Eye Power

- Vang – Kangin (N) – Smell Power

- Sash – Hankyung (N)- Vision Power

- Loz – Siwon (N) – Blood Power

**Karara Kingdom**

**Baron :** Seung Hyun – Death Power

**Dark Knight:**

- - Seungri

- - Ji Yong

- - Dasom

- - Hyorin

- - Seungho

- - Daesung

- - Andy

**Human:**

- - Kim Jungmo & Kim Jessica: Appa dan Umma

Kim Heechul

Kim Yesung

Kangin

Kim Ryeowook

- - Tan Zhoumi & Tan Hanry : Appa dan Umma

Tan Hankyung

- - Choi Minho & Choi Taemin : Appa dan Umma

Choi Siwon

- - Lee Yonghwa & Lee Seohyun: Appa dan Umma

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

- - Cho Jin Ki & Cho key: Appa dan Umma

Cho Kyuhyun

- - Shin Changmin & Shin Luhan: Appa dan Umma

Shin Dong

- - Park Yoochan & Park Junsu: Appa dan Umma

Park Jung soo

**TBC/END?**

**AUTHOR CURCOL:**

**Ri baru perkenalan tokoh dan kekuatanya saja, dan apa bila ada yang tak suka dengan karakter- karakter jeongmal mianhe ne, dan untuk cerita mmm... akan diusahaakan secepatnya ne. ada yang mau kasih ide dan masukan? monggo atuh...**

**dan kalau bisa review untuk kasih masukan ke ri ne gomawa readers yang cantik2x dan ganteng2x ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Super Seiya**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy/ Adventure**

**Cast : Super junior Member**

**Other cast **

**Warning: abal-abal, gaje,aneh, ooc,typos, jelek, mungkin ada kemiripan tapi 100% ide author**

**Summary: 13 namja tampan seorang member boyband terkenal, tapi siapa yang akan menduga bahwa di balik kesuksesan mereka sebagai boyband terkenal, ternyata mereka seorang Ksatria saiya, anak – anak dewa yang memiliki kekuatan yang maha dasyat, yang dikirim ke dunia untuk mencari "King" dan "Queen", siapakah king dan queen yang dimaksud? **

********

* * *

****

Avalon Kingdom, adalah sebuah kerajaan yang di kelilingi oleh pemandangan alam yang begitu indah, di sebelah selatan terdapat gunung krystal yang menjulang indah, bila terkena sinar matahari akan bersinar bagaikan permata, di selah barat hamparan padang rumput yang sangat luas di penuhi bebagai macam tumbuhan hidup, di sebelah utara adalah hutan dengan bermacam – macam air terjun berwarna warni, benar – benar kerajaan yang kaya dan makmur serta di pimpin oleh seorang raja dan ratu yang adil dan bijaksana, hanya saja sayangnya sang ratu dan sang raja belum bisa menghasilkan anak. Kalian penasaran? Kalian akan mengetauhinya nanti.

Seperti banyak kerajaan Avalon kerajaan terbesar dan memiliki orang – orang hebat di dalamnya, Gold sang wizard, Viza sang ahli strategi, Farden sang penasihat raja dan 13 ksatria saiya, yang dimiliki oleh Avalon, sayang belum pernah ada yang melihat mereka konon katanya mereka anak – anak dewa, siapa orang tua mereka hanya yang penduduk Avalon tau mereka hanya anak – anak dewa perang saja tidak ada informasi lebih dari itu. Mereka hanya akan muncul di saat Raja dan Ratu membutuhkan atau dalam keadaan kerajaan di serang musuh.

Seperti banyaknya kerajaan Avalon juga memiliki musuh abadi, Karara adalah kerajaan hitam di sebelah timur kerajaan Avalon dimana kerajaan itu memiliki suasana yang buruk, tidak ada tanaman yang berhasil tumbuh dan pemimpin mereka seorang Baron yang sangat jahat, mereka mengincar Sapphire Life sebuah permata yang dapat membuat siapapun yang memilikinya hidup abadi.

Saat ini Avalon sedang di serang oleh musuh dimana kesatria hitam dan sang baron telah menerobos benteng pertahanan, mereka berusaha mengalahkan penjaga yang ada, Ratu dan Raja di bawa sang penasihat melewati pintu rahasia untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka.

"Baginda Raja….. benteng pertahanan berhasil di lewati oleh mereka, sebaiknya baginda Raja dan Ratu bersembunyi."

"Tidak, kami tidak akan bersembunyi Farden, takdir kami adalah melindungi Sapphire Life"

"Ne hamba tau baginda, hanya saja keadaan tidak sesuai dugaan Baginda, 13 kesatria seiya tidak membantu, mereka ingin kerajaan ini hancur"

"Kau salah Farden, Dewa tau apa yang akan terjadi, aku sudah terlebih dahulu di beritahukan apa yang akan terjadi kepada Avalon, dan takdir tidak bisa seenakanya dirubah Farden"

"Ne, Baginda Minahade…"

"Ne, Gwancana Farden sang penasihat….."

"Ratuku….. bila kita harus mati, kita mati demi nama baik Avalon ne? dan bila kita mati percayalah suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi, aku pasti dapat menemukanmu lagi"

"Ne, baginda Raja, dimanapun dirimu kita pasti akan tetap dapat saling menemukan"

Saat mereka sedang bercakap – cakap terdengar bunyi gebrakan.

BRAK

"Oh..oh…. Raja dan Ratu sedang bersama toh…. Cih, apakah aku harus melawan kalian? Baron tak ingin di sangka pengecut melawan kalian Raja dan Ratu Avalon"

"Kalau kau tidak mau melawan kami, berarti kau memang pengecut Baron"

"Hahaha….. Ratu memang cantik, dan sangat pemberani, sayang bukan tipeku dan aku tak mau di katakan Pedophill, oleh orang- orang"

"Cih…. Banyak omong, bilang saja kau tak berani….."

"Kau membuatku marah Raja, baik aku tak akan segan – segan dengan kalian"

Setelah itu pertempuran terjadi, Raja dan Ratu menyatukan kekuatan mereka dengan serangan _Speedy Heart _dan Baron dengan kekuatan andalanya yaitu _Death Power. _Tiba – tiba entah apa yang terjadi, yang pasti waktu sekan berhenti berputar, pasukan hitam seakan – akan dilempar kembali ke kerajaan mereka, sedangkan Raja dan Ratu yang sedang bertempur dengan Baron? Mereka hilang. Entah apa rencana para dewa terhadap kerajaan Avalon, dan entah apa maksud membuat waktu berhenti dan 3 orang ini lenyap, kemanakah mereka di kirim? Hanya para dewa saja yang tau.

**TBC/END?**

**AUTHOR CURCOL:**

**Pendek? sengaja biar ri fokus buatnya, dan mian bila chapter ini alurnya lama, awalnya sih mau alur cepet, tapi gak jadi nanti pada bingung, gak ada yang nanya yah hehehe...dan mian kalo tak memuaskan... Ratu dan Raja masih belum tau ne siapa, ada yang mau kasih ide? aneh, membosankan dan gaje? miahe ne hiks10x**

**Mau balas review dari:**

** : Udah di lanjut cingu**

**ZinniaJOY: Ne cingu biar gak ribet hehe dan ini murni adventure fantasy, bukan tentang cinta2xaan mianhe kalo tak suka, dan ini udh lanjut**

**dan kalau bisa review untuk kasih masukan ke ri ne gomawa readers yang cantik2x dan ganteng2x ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**In Somewhere**

Terlihat 11 namja tampan sedang bermain – main. Kemana yang 2? Nanti kalian akan tau. Walau mereka terlihat sudah dewasa sebenarnya mereka tidak lebih dari seorang anak usia 5 tahun yang suka bermain – main, yang membuat mereka berbeda adalah mereka seorang kesatria dan anak dewa. Si sulung berwajah seperti malaikat, sedang mengamati ke 12 dongsaengnya tak berapa lama sang appa dari 13 namja ini datang. Dan mereka seketika berhenti bermain - main

"Appaaaaaaaaaaa" Teriak mereka bersamaan

"Hahaha…. Ageya apa lucu – lucu ne"

"Appaaaaa… tumben appa kemari, apakah ada tugas untuk kami appa?" Tanya si sulung kepada sang appa

"Appa…..apakah Avalon hancur appa? Karena yang aku lihat Avalon bergelimpang mayat appa?" jawab Sash anak ke3

"Ne kau benar Angel, kalian memiliki tugas, tapi bukan untuk ke Avalon, dan Sash Avalon memang bergelimpang mayat tapi Avalon tidak hancur nak, Avalon hanya diistirahatkan untuk sementara waktu, kami para dewa merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk Avalon nak"

"Jinjaa appa? Hiks….hiks…. aku tak mau Avalon hancur appa, aku mohon aku sangat menyukai Avalon appa"

" Ne Titan appa dan para dewa lainnya tak akan menghancurkan Avalon, Kalian memiliki tugas yang sangat penting anakku"

"Apa itu appa"

"Eh tunggu? 2 Maknae kita kemana?"

"Molla hyung sejak aku mengamati keadaan Avalon mereka bedua sudah tidak ada"

"Tenang saja Angel, mereka berdua sudah memiliki takdir mereka sendiri, nanti pada saatnya kalian akan bertemu mereka kembali."

"Appa….. apa yang sebenarnya para dewa dan appa rencanakan?"

"Arylon….. berhentilah membaca pikiran appa nak, kalian belum boleh tau, dan appa tak suka itu"

"Mian appa"

"Nak tugas kalian adalahturunlah ke dunia. Temukan Ratu dan Raja, bila Ratu dan Raja tidak di temukan Avalon akan musnah oleh Black Knight, dan bila Black Knight menemukan Baron terlebih dahulu akan berbahaya, dan takdir yang telah dibuat para dewa akan berantakan, jadi appa mohon temukan mereka"

"Baik appa, Tapi…"

"Tapi apa anakku?"

"Bagaimana cara kami untuk ke bumi?"

"Benar appa bagaimana kami bisa ke bumi? Kami tak bisa terang – terangan bukan memakai wujud ini untuk turun ke bumi? Dengan wujud seperti ini appa? Orang akan menggangap kami gila Bahkan mungkin musuhlah yang akan menemukan kami terlebih dahulu" Kata Cecil anak kedua dari sang dewa

"Ne kalian akan menjadi seorang manusia Anak – anakku, dan lagi, kalian akan memakai tubuh 13 manusia yang akan segera lahir, dengan orang tua yang berbeda. Kalian akan di pertemukan kembali suatu saat nanti dan mungkin saja saat itu kalian akan bertemu dengan raja dan ratu. Karena raja dan ratu juga terpisah. Hanya para kesatria saiya yang dapat menemukan mereka. Kalian akan hidup sebagai manusia hanya saja ingatan dan kekuatan kalian tak akan dihilangkan dari kalian, ingatan itu yang menjadi jalan bagi kalian untuk menemukan Raja dan Ratu. Sukur –sukur kalian akan menemukan maknae kalian dengan jalan yang sudah di tentukan oleh dewa. Liontin yang kalian pakai akan menenunjukan jalan kepada saudara kalian sendiri serta Ratu dan Raja"

"Ne baiklah appa. Kapan kami turun ke bumi appa?" Tanya sang sulung kepada sang Appa

"Bila kalian sudah siap appa akan mengirim kalian."

Lalu mereka saling pandang dan serempak menjawab

"Kami siap appa."

"Baiklah…..Tapi ingat 1 hal, tubuh kalian hanya sementara dan lagi. Tubuh manusia tidak sama dengan Tubuh dewa kalian. Jangan menggunakan kekuatan berlebihan bila tidak…."

"Bila tidak kenapa appa?" Tanya Snow kepada sang appa

"Tubuh manusia kalian akan mati"

"Baik appa."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat jalan anak – anakku semoga kalian selamat ne, appa akan selalu mengawasi kalian"

Setelah sang appa berkata seperti itu 11 namja tampan tertidur lelap jatuh kedalam mimpi, meninggalkan sang appa yang tersenyum sedih.

_Baik – baik ne aegya appa, takdir kalian sudah ditentukan maafkan appa ne, appa sayang kalian, bila tak begini keseimbangan Avalon dan langit akan kacau malah mungkin berdampak kepada bumi._

**TBC/END?**

**AUTHOR CURCOL:**

**Ehem... Kacauuuuuu, huh mianhe kalau tak di sebutkan nama - namanya, dan jangan komplen dengan cerita nya ne? kalau masukan dan ide silahkan Ri akan sangat senang sekali, ne Ri tau ada kekacauan di daftar keluarga emang sih nanti keluarga choi dan keluarga cho paling dekat dan yang pertama ketemu, hanya saja abis ini ceritanya bakalan laen dan berubah dari prolog hehe**

**Mau balas review dari:**

**ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu: mm... tampung dulu ne masukanya cingu**

**cho fikyu: ne cingu emang aneh, sengaja biar gak kebanyakan cast orang tua, takut authonnya kaga kuat heheh**

**dan kalau bisa review untuk kasih masukan ke ri ne gomawa readers yang cantik2x dan ganteng2x ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 2: Cho and Choi First Meet**

**Super Seiya**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Fantasy/ Adventure**

**Cast : Super junior Member**

**Other cast **

**Warning: abal-abal, gaje,aneh, ooc,typos, jelek, mungkin ada kemiripan tapi 100% ide author**

**Summary: 13 namja tampan seorang member boyband terkenal, tapi siapa yang akan menduga bahwa di balik kesuksesan mereka sebagai boyband terkenal, ternyata mereka seorang Ksatria saiya, anak – anak dewa yang memiliki kekuatan yang maha dasyat, yang dikirim ke dunia untuk mencari "King" dan "Queen", siapakah king dan queen yang dimaksud? **

********

* * *

****

**Seoul 10 Tahun Kemudian.**

**Cho Mension**

"Kyu… Pulangnya jangan kemana – mana dulu ne, ada teman appa yang akan datang"

"Ne, appa…. Appa tidak merencanakan untuk menjodhkan Kyu kan?"

"Aniya, Kyu. Appa masih waras untuk menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman lama appa yang namja"

"Mwo? Jadi anak teman appa namja?"

"Ne, dan kebetulan skali dia baru pulang dari inggris setlah menyelesaikan studinya"

"Oooo…. Baiklah appa, Kyu pergi kuliah dulu ne?"

"Ne, ati – ati Kyu"

"Annyong umma, appa"

Setelah itu Kyu meninggalkan rumah menuju mobil sport warna birunya, dia mengendarai mobilnya menuju kampus. Selama di perjalanan Kyu sempat menerawang, memikirkan dimana keberadaan hyungdelnya, kenapa dia dan Sungmin hyung, hyung yang ada diatasnya harus mengalami takdir yang berbeda dan diasingkan baru diturunkan ke bumi? Padahal dia dan sungmin sama – sama ksatria saiya. _Appa apa yang kau rencanakan? Aku tidak mengerti appa? Dan lagi kenapa setiap kali aku bertemu Raja dan Ratu aku tidak pernah menggingatnya? _Ah entahlah, Kyu mengendarai mobilnya hingga sampai di parkiran, diapun turun dari mobilnya menuju kelas paginya. Disepanjang koridor, dia mendengar teriakan- teriakan dari para sparkyu. Ya Kyu salah satu idola di kampus ini, wajahnya yang rupawan, senyum ani smrink andalanya yang membuat yeoja manapun meleleh bila melihatnya, suaranya yang indah bila bernyanyi. Gayanya yang cool membuat para yeoja mengantri untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Dia pun menuju kelasnya yang tak jauh dan mulai mengikuti kuliahnya.

Skip Time

Kuliah pun selesai dengan Kim seosongnim memberikan tugas mengambil objek gambar dengan tema pantai kepada mahasiswanya, Cho Kyuhyun mahasiswa photohraphy semester 5, dia mengambil jurusan ini karena hobbynya. Setelah membereskan barang – barangnya, dia langsung menuju parkiran mobil. Dia pun masuk kedalam mobilnya, saat akan menjalankanya, handphoneya berbunyi.

"Yoboseo"

_"Kyu, kau dimana? Jangan lupa ne"_

"Ne, Umma…. Kyu sudah di mobil kok, mau pulang"

"_Baiklah, mampir dulu ne ke Cheesee Café ambil pesanan umma"_

"Ne, baiklah umma"

PIP

Telepon pun terputus, Kyu menghidupkan mesin mobilnya mengendarai ke tempat yang ummanya maksud untuk menggambil pesanan.

Skip Time

Malam semakin larut, Kyu yang baru saja menyelesaikan ritual mandinya, mendengar suara ketukan dari Ummanya, yang menyuruhnya cepat, karena sang tamu telah datang. Akhirnya dia pun turun menuju ruang tamu di mana ada orang tuanya dan 2 orang namja tampan dan yeoja yang sudah berumur tetapi masih sangat cantik.

"Minho-ah, kenalkan ini anakku yang tampan…"

"Cho Kyuhyun Immida, Ajusshi, Ajhumma, dan….."

"Choi Siwon Imnida"

"Ne, Siwon Hyung"

Setelah itu para orang tua mengobrol tanpa mempedulikan anak – anaknya yang diam mematung, entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan bila di lihat dari kacamata orang tua mereka, tapi bila di lihat lebih dekat merka sedang berkomunikasi menggunakan telepati, semua kesatria saiya bisa melakukan ini, hanya saja harus jarak dekat. Mereka pun berbicara dengan telepati.

**_"Zeel maknae ku tersayang kaukah itu?"_**

**_"Ne,Hyung….ini aku, aku senang bertemu denganmu"_**

**_"Hyung juga, selama ini hyung mencari – cari hyungdael, kau dan Aurora, tapi hyung tak menemukan jejak mereka"_**

**_"Ne, aku juga, apa yang hyung rencanakan setelah ini?"_**

**_"Mollayo, mungkin mencoba untuk ikut training SM untuk boyband baru mereka, siapa tau aku akan bertemu mereka"_**

**_"Ne, Hyung"_**

**_"Zeel, bagaimana kekuatanmu? Ada perkembangan?"_**

**_"Ne hyung, hanya saja aku tak bisa menunjukkanya tampa membuat rumah ini hancur hyung"_**

**_"Hahaha….. Ne, hyung tau"_**

Saat mereka sedang bercakap – cakap.

"Aigoooo kalian berdua ini diam – diam saja, ngobrola Kyu, tanyakan pada Siwon bagaimana kuliah di Inggris."

"Ne,Umma"

"Ternyata anakmu itu pemalu yah Eonnie"

"Ne, Min…. tak biasanya begitu, biasanya dia akan sangat bawel seperti yeoja"

"Ummmaaaa"

"Hahaha….. yasudah temani Siwon sana, melihat lihat mansion kita"

"Ne umma."

**_"Sifat manusia ne?"_**

**_"Ne, sifat manusia yang tak pernah bisa hilang, pamer"_**

**_"Hahaha…. Sadarlah kita ini manusia Zeel"_**

**_"Ne, hyung benar, ironis bukan"_**

**_"Yah… begitu lah."_**

Setelah itu mereka berkeliling mension sambil bercakap – cakap, sementara nan jauh diatas sana. _Mmm sesuai rencana para dewa, Loz ani Siwonnie, setelah ini kau akan bertemu dengan yang lain, appa tau kau sangat menyayangi adikmu Kyu habiskan waktu bersamanya karena nanti kau dan dia akan sulit untuk bertemu, mianhe appa nak, appa juga tak ingin kalian seperti ini. Tapi takdir kalian, kau akan bertemu Sash Ani Hankyung Siwonnie…dia dapat membantu kalian _

**TBC/END?**

**AUTHOR CURCOL:**

**Pendek? Masih buram? ne dan maaf kalau updatenya lama, Ri berusaha membuat ff ini agar bisa di terima oleh para readers skalian, bila alurnya kelamaan atau kecepetan mianhe tp ini udah mencoba berusaha menjelaskan dengan benar. pemberitahuan ajah sungmin dan kyuhyun maknae disini. jadi urutanya wookie, kibum, sungmin baru kyu.**

**untuk yang udah review Death Doll gomawa ne, dan buat ayu makasih masukkanya, saya memang mesti belajar banyak dari author lain, dan Ri sadar kok, FF Ri satupun gak ada yang bener tp terima kasih masukkanya.**

**Mau balas review dari:**

**chindrella cindy: Udh lanjut cingu, ne gitu deh**

**ichigo song: takdir itu? nanti cingu yah di chapter lain hehe...kalo di kasih tau gak seru, dan maknae di sini Sungmin dan Kyu cingu.**

**ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu: Ne cingu, adik kesayangan tapi jalan mereka sebagai kesatria berbeda cingu hehe**

**dan kalau bisa review untuk kasih masukan ke ri ne gomawa readers yang cantik2x dan ganteng2x ^^**


End file.
